Maura's Sexy Mix!
by breezie531
Summary: Maura stumbles across Jane's ipod and  a mix called "Maura's Sexy Mix" Warning FemSlash! Rating Change..
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Maura's Sexy Mix  
**Fandom**: Rizzoli and Isles  
**Author: Breezie531 **  
**Rating**: T (for now)  
**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended. The book versions of Maura and Jane belong to Tess Gerritsen and the versions I write about TNT thought up.  
**Spoilers**: no  
**Summary:** Maura stumbles across Jane's ipod and a mix called "Maura's Sexy Mix"

**Okay so this is my first story in the Rizzoli/Isles category please all of you let me know what you think! =D**

**A/N sorry about this guys but this chapter was bugging me so I am editing it if you want to reread please do if not then oh well i need to add more details and such thanks!  
**

Doctor Isles walked into the squad room she needed to speak to Jane about what she'd found on their latest body but she was nowhere to be found. She looked at Jane's empty desk and sighed. She sat down in the chair next to her desk and spotted Jane's Ipod sitting there.

It was on a playlist called "Maura's Sexy Mix". Maura tilted her head to the side slightly resembling a confused puppy. She snatched the iPod up and turned to frost she needed to investigate.

"Frost tell Jane I'm borrowing her iPod and if she wants it back she can come down to the morgue and get it later. Thanks."

She walked out of the squad room not waiting for an answer. Frost had a look of slight fear on his face thinking about how he would have to tell Jane he just let Maura walk in and take something off her desk.

Maura got to the lab and put Jane's iPod in the speakers that were on her desk removing her own iPod and replacing it with Jane's. She looked through the playlist she'd never heard of any of these songs, "Trace Adkins- Honky Tonk Badonkadonk "

"Hmm I need to remember to ask Jane what exactly that is?"

She kept scrolling "Reba McEntire- The Heart Won't Lie", "Reba McEntire- Only You and You Alone". Many more Reba songs followed however one of the ones that caught her eye was "Reba McEntire- I Keep On Lovin' You". Maura's heart skipped a beat at the word "Love" and the fact that Jane Rizzoli had associated her name with such a wonderful word.

Love... Love was something that Maura Isles had never believed in before she met Jane Rizzoli. Maura Isles was all about Science. It was her love her, her passion, her life. She was the kind of person who needed to categorize every little detail of life. If it did not fit into a neat little folder or category in head it made no sense to her.

Sex, that made sense it was nature mating to reproduce and increase population. Natural selection to ensure that only the strongest genetic traits were passed on to the next generation, THESE things made sense to her but LOVE, love had never made sense to her. Sure she had dated in the past but it was pure recreation. No feelings were ever truly present. Maura had a problem relating to anyone who was still breathing. It had been that way all her life. The only living thing she had every REALLY bonded with was her pet tortoise Bass and until she met Jane she had been completely fine with that fact. But somewhere along the line she had grown close to the detective. closer than she grew to anyone ever before and one day it dawned on her. The impossible had happened... She Maura Isles respected scientist had fallen head over heels in love... with a Ms. Jane Rizzoli.

She drew her head out of the clouds, she would figure out why Jane had made this playlist later first she HAD to figure out what a Badonkadonk was.. so the hit play and started to move to the rhythm, her hips swaying in time with the beat.

Jane was exhausted it had been a long day. She couldn't wait to just grab her stuff and go home.

Granted she was going home to an empty apartment when she would much rather be going home with her best friend just a few floors away but alas that couldn't happen. Jane could never tell Maura how she felt she would ruin everything. So instead she resided to going back to her small apartment and her loving dog Jo Friday.

When she got back to her desk she sat down to grab her things to leave but when she looked at her desk she realized her iPod was missing. She turned to Frost.

"Hey, Frost have you seen my iPod? It was on my desk when I left."

He visibly gulped. "Ugh yea I saw it…" He said rubbing his neck. "Doctor Isles borrowed it she told me to let you know. She said if you wanted it you'd have to go get it."

The color in Jane's face drained and she turned white as a ghost. She knew exactly what mix she had left her iPod on and it was the ONE mix Jane NEVER wanted Maura to see. She immediately got up from her chair and ran toward the morgue.

She finally hit the morgue hallway when all her worst fears were realized. She could hear Trace Adkins commenting about womans hot ass's from here. She just gulped and kept running.

When she skidded around the corner of the morgue doors she stopped like she'd hit a brick wall. There was Maura Isles the love of her life and her beautiful perfect hips were swaying to the beat in a perfect little designer dress so free and beautiful.

She looked like she was dancing in the middle of her living room perfectly relaxed without a care in the world. It was one of the most beautiful sights Jane had ever seen and she could do nothing but stare. She could feel a familiar heat building in her lower abdomen. "oh this could be bad…." She thought but she still couldn't get her body to move.

Maura twirled around feeling the beat of the song move her. She really needed to get this song for herself it was slightly addicting.

She opened her eyes to find Jane Rizzoli standing in the doorway of her morgue looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh Hello Jane I'm assuming you're here to get your iPod. I'm sorry I borrowed it without asking but I was intrigued. I have to ask though what is a Badonkadonk?.."

Maura waited but got no response the great Jane Rizzoli was just staring at her like a goldfish. Mouth open eyes wide and what could have been a small bit of saliva forming at the corner of her mouth. She tilted her head like a puppy once again confused wondering what mystery she was missing.

Jane did not respond to her she just silently started walking toward the mystified M.E.

Jane had no idea where this courage was coming from.

Maybe it was the long day she felt as though she had nothing to lose anymore, maybe it was that song, but it was something and she couldn't hold back anymore. She walked toward the Maura with no words

"A Badonkadonk…"she said her voice low and seductive as she came face to face with her secret love.

Her tone sent chills down Maura's spine and left a heat building between her thighs.

Their faces inches apart Jane grabbed Maura's ass eliciting a very uncharacteristic *squeek* from Maura. "is an ass and I must say my lovely doctor and I must say yours is…" she paused

"purrrfffection" she practically purred.

Maura raised her hand and cupped Jane's cheek as they closed the distance between them in a heated passionate kiss that conveyed so many things words would not describe.

**To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I still do not own these characters. They are amazing but alas not mine ='(**

At first Maura had been to shocked to react and Jane had felt raw panic rush through her veins. Thinking she had made a mistake she began to pull away, until she felt Maura wrap her arm around her waist pulling her back. Maura spun them around and backed the sexy detective into the table.

She removed her hands from Jane's waist and placing them on the table on either side of her, partly to stabilize herself and also to stop Jane from being able to run. Maura needed this, wanted this, and could not let Jane run out of fear.

Maura ran her tongue across her Jane's lower lip asking permission and Jane granted it willingly feeling the fire in her veins as their tongue's battled for dominance. Soon the need for air became apparent and Maura broke the kiss feeling dizzy, and stared at her shoes trying to stop the room from spinning.

Trace Adkins had ended and Reba came on the speakers.

_...It's feelin so right to me  
Holdin you here, there's nothin I'd change  
It's feelin so good to know  
I can let my true heart show  
It's what I've been waiting for  
I've never been so sure_

_With you I am free to be myself  
With you I can trust somebody else  
With you I show the deepest part of who I am  
With you I learned the meaning of  
giving it all and being in love  
With every step  
With every breath  
With You I Am_

For once Maura was completely silent she was lost for words. It had never happened in all her years. She had always had something to say even if it was some random facts that no one had ever heard of. She looked up searching Jane's eyes for some sort answers about what had just happened. Jane was the first one to speak.

"Maura I…"

Her voice was low, almost a whisper she really didn't know what to say here her head was spinning.

Maura placed her finger over Jane's lips.

She took a deep breath trying to gain courage through the very air around them.

"Jane I…I" She gripped the table hard she knew she needed to do this but it was hard. Maura was good with medical facts not with feelings.

She lifted her head to look Jane in the eye. "Jane Rizzoli I love you… I honestly don't know when it happened one day I wake up and look at you and see something more than I did the night before. It seemed like a switch has been flicked somewhere. One day you were just my best friend and...Suddenly you were the only person I can ever imagine myself with." Maura broke eye contact with Jane, to afraid to see what would be staring back at her from those beautiful eyes.

Jane Rizzoli felt as if the she had entered a dream so many things were happening at once. However, the one thing she couldn't take was the fear and apprehension reflected in Maura's eyes.

Jane had heard somewhere once that eyes were the windows to the soul. Jane wasn't sure that was true until she met Maura Isles. Maura's were grey/green perfect beautiful windows into her perfect angelic soul. Her soul was flawless and a part of Jane felt a pang of guilt for marking that soul with her presence. She had so many scars and so much baggage, but as noble as she wanted to be she knew that she couldn't turn back now even if she tried. She had tasted the perfection of Maura's lips and seen that love in her eyes as she spoke. It was selfish but she couldn't back away now, she couldn't run.

"Maura Isles I love you too. I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, and your smile and the way you walk into a place and look like you are ready to do a runway show."

Maura looked up and flashed a tiny smile and Jane's heart fluttered.

"In the past I have commented on how when you go all "talking Google" on me it's stressful but really it just made me fall in love with you a little more and at the time I couldn't take the pain of falling in love with you a little more each day knowing that I'd never be able to tell you." Her throat constricted slightly as she finished her sentence.

Maura tears welling up in her eyes as one escaped. She couldn't believe that this was happening just hours before she had been planning to go home alone once again to spend her free time dreaming about what this moment would be like... and now… now it was actually happening. Jane tightened her grip around Maura's waist and rested her head against Maura's.

She closed her eyes as she whispered "I'm so in love with you it feels like I took some kind of substance." smiling slightly she could hear Maura's voice saying it so many weeks ago.

Maura chuckled slightly as she heard her words repeated. Except this time her words were so much more powerful it almost blew her away. Right then in there she realized that this was it… this is what she had been waiting her entire life for.

A wave of peace washed over her. Suddenly for the first time in her life she felt calm and at peace.

She opened her eyes and took Jane's face in her hands. Every bit of pent up emotion she had for this amazing women since the beginning had just been let loose and it felt as if every cell of her body was on fire for Jane. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. Maura placed her thigh between Jane's pressing into her and Jane moaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss.

"Maura I know you love the morgue and all but…" Jane said her voice low.

"my bed… now!" Maura finished. She emphasized now. Her voice was liquid sex.

Jane picked Maura up bridal style and carried her to her car. Thank god Jane had picked Maura up for work this morning because Maura was worried about something to do with carbon footprints.

Jane hadn't quite caught all of it because she had arrived early to pick up Maura that morning and apparently had caught Maura had just been getting out of the shower, because she had answered the door in nothing more than a towel. Anything after that had been garbled as Jane had fought the urge to rip that towel from her body and tell her everything right then and there just this morning.

Thinking about it now only made it harder to concentrate on the road in front of her. Not to mention Maura's hand tracing patterns on her thigh.

"Maa-uura.." Jane managed to squeek out as she gripped the steering wheel a bit harder as those patterns got closer to the center and higher up her lap.

"if you keep that up we'll be in some nice families living room and you'll be doing an autopsy on my ca-a-a-r." She stuttered swerving in the process.

Maura had slipped her hand between Jane's thighs. A smile crossed her face before she replaced it with a faux pout.

"but Janey…" She said innocently leaning over to whisper in Jane's ear.

"I want you" her voice was liquid sex once more. Maura placed a kiss on Jane's jaw to accentuate _you. _Jane felt a whole new wave of arousal flood between her thighs and soak her panties.

She floored the gas and sped through Boston city streets. "I swear Maura Isles if I get pulled over you are going to explain why I need to speed through Boston." She said playfully her voice low and sultry. She looked over to meet Maura's eyes. She could see Jane's arousal clearly in here eyes. She felt a chill of excitement race down her spine.

She couldn't WAIT to get Jane home. Tonight was gonna be AMAZING!

**A/N sorry about the delays in this update please review and tell me what you think. I don't know if this is the end or not. I have to see if I am capable of writing a decent scene after this that may bump the rating up. Anyway suggestions are always welcome! This is my first fic so please be kind. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and ripped off her seatbelt as if it was on fire ripped the keys out of the ignition and was at the passenger side of the car before Maura even knew what had happened. She opened the passenger door and almost dragged Maura out and closing the door, pinning the M.E against it and kissing her heatedly. "I've wanted to do that the whole way home." She said breathlessly breaking apart from the sexy blonde. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led her to the door.

She had her keys in hand. She had them in hand for at least 5 minutes before they had reached her driveway. She slipped them in the lock and opened the door closing it behind them. Jo Friday slumbered on the couch. Jane had forgotten she had left Jo there this morning so she could keep bass company. Maura dragged Jane to her room stripping off their jackets as she went.

Once in her room she closed the door and pulled the detective into a heated kiss. She trailed kisses down Jane's jaw, licking and nipping at the skin on Jane's neck. Finding a particularly sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder that made Jane moan. Jane quickly pushed off the door and led them over to the bed trailing her hands down Maura's body and working her hands under the M.E's shirt.

"Jane." Maura's voice was low and sultry. Jane pulled Maura's body flush with hers. "I need you." She whispered in Jane's ear, fueling the fire that was already running through Jane's veins. Stopping only momentarily to put her phone and badge on the table beside Maura's bed before she placed her hands back under Maura's shirt, exploring the amazing perfect stomach she found there. She placed kisses down Maura's jaw before moving to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin between Maura's shoulder and her neck. Leaving her mark on the blonde, a moan escaped the blonde's lips as she felt herself go weak at the knees. Jane laid Maura back on the bed removing Maura's shirt and bra before exploring every inch of newly exposed skin. She was going to make sure tonight was perfect.

Later Jane lay with Maura on her bed, basking in the afterglow. Maura's head was resting on her chest Maura's blonde hair was a mussed tangled mess and her arms wrapped around Jane's waist, their legs were an entangled mess. Jane's whole body tingled from the events of the last few hours. Just yesterday she would have thought this day would never happen. Maura Isles was a goddess, a creature of beauty that Jane Rizzoli did not deserve. But someone up there had given her this chance and she was going to do EVERYTHING in her power to make sure she didn't screw things up with this amazing women. 

The silence was broken by a knock on the door. Maura looked confused but attempted to untangle herself from the sheets and Jane reluctantly. Jane put on her best pathetic pout, holding on to her new lover.

"Awwww please M just ignore it it's not that important. For me?" she said trying to look pitiful.

Maura paused weighing her options. "I'm sorry Jane but ignoring someone at the door is impolite. I'll just see who it is and I'll be right back."

She rose from the bed walking across the room. Jane couldn't help but gaze at those beautiful hops sway as Maura padded across the room to grab a short gold silk robe. Wrapping it around herself and tying it. Jane licked her lips at the sight of her lover in such a sexy robe made her want Maura to leave even less. Maura walked back over to Jane.

"Now be a good girl I'll be back soon!" She said leaning over kissing the brunette on the lips softly.

She walked out of her bedroom and headed for the front door trying to figure out who could be at her door at this hour. She opened and her jaw almost hit the floor. On her front step was Charlie the man she was _supposed_ to have a date with tonight. However, once Jane had walked into her morgue that afternoon she had completely forgot EVERYTHING but the luscious brunette who was now naked in her bed.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed.

He looked her up and down with hungry eyes. "If I had known you wanted to skip dinner I wouldn't have made reservations." He said smiling.

Maura grabbed the top of her of her robe closing it suddenly subconsciously.

"I'm really sorry Charlie but, ummm…"

Maura had never been good at lying but she didn't really want to come out and say she couldn't go on their date because she was too busy making hot passionate steamy love to the woman of her dreams. No, that would not do at all….. 

"Something's..ugh.._come up_ and unfortunately I have to cancel our date. I'm really sorry I forgot to call but... I've been rather… _busy _and didn't have a chance." Maura said trying to make it sound as believable as possible, choosing her words carefully.

It wasn't exactly a lie but she hadn't really told him the truth either.

Charlie's face fell slightly, like he had just been kicked in the stomach. However he didn't give up that easily. "Maura darling don't be like that. I'm sure we could make this evening work somehow." He said smiling again. 

Maura hadn't heard any movement behind her.

"Maura sweetie, who's at the door?" Jane said.

She was wearing an old oversized Red Sox t-shirts she had left at Maura's on a previous sleepover. Although those sleepovers weren't NEARLY as fun as this one had been so far. She walked up behind Maura wrapped her arms around the beautiful blonde's waist and laid her head on Maura's shoulder.

Charlie's grin grew exponentially and Maura felt the detectives grip around her waist tighten. "Wow Maura. I didn't know you were so adventurous but I always welcome a little company the more the Merrier!"

He said clapping his hands in front of him. He went to take a step in the door. He was stopped however by the tall brunette detective who looked like she wanted to rip him limb from limb. She had sidestepped Maura and was now standing with one hand on this DISCUSTING creature's chest the other protectively holding Maura's hip behind her back.

"Excuse me _**BUDDY**_!" Jane said accentuating each word with a shove to the chest. "but the lovely lady is unavailable for you or anyone else who isn't… well… me.. for well… I'll get back to you on that but until then if you **don't** wanna piss around a corner I suggest you get back in your fancy car and drive away… _**NOW**__!_" The last word came out as almost a growl between gritted teeth.

Jane ended with an evil smile that told Charlie if he didn't get in his car this woman would **make** him get in his car. Maura's jaw dropped slightly at Jane's blatant demonstration of ownership on her. It was slightly insulting but incredibly sexy.

Jane grabbed the door and slammed it in Charlie's face locking it as soon as it was closed. Maura grabbed Jane's arm and spun her around pinning her to the door. 

"Jane Rizzoli…" She said her voice breathy. "I will tell you this… you don't own me. But I am yours... as long as you will have me..." Jane met Maura's eyes searching for sincerity and she found it shining like a beacon in a storm. "aaaaand that was the _Sexiest_ thing I have **ever** seen in my life." She pressed her lips to Jane's heatedly. Jane's display of jealousy had done things to her. Maura grabbed the front of Jane's t-shirt and backed down the hall. "Now detective I think I need to take you back to bed." Jane felt chills down her spine. She was SO glad she had left her iPod on her desk this afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey all sorry if this chapter isn't what you expected. I'm going to start working on ch 5 now it should be up soon hopefully. As always reviews and such make the world go round! and make a girl feel loved! **

**A/N 2- I still don't own anything! **

Jane woke up to Jo Friday scratching at the door. She stretched attempted to stretch but noticed that there was a body on top of her. She looked down to see a head of perfect blonde waves and remembered the events of the night before. Her heart rate increased and her body flushed. It had been amazing. But now it was time for her rational brain to kick in.

What if Maura regretted the events of the previous night, because for Jane this was not something she would regret. She could wake up every morning next to these women for the rest of her life and would still never have enough time with the beautiful amazing women next to her. For once in her life Jane had found intimacy that she did not want to run from. Laying here next to her best friend turned lover felt right.

Maura slowly stirred from her rested sleep. Cuddling into Jane's side, she sighed.

"mmm, Morning Janie." Maura said stretching. Looking up into Jane's eyes, Maura noticed her lover seemed distracted.

"Janie what's wrong?" She said tracing patterns on Jane's perfect stomach.

Jane was pulled from her thoughts by the wonderful sensations the blonde was causing her.  
Jane looked down trying to figure out the words to explain without causing any pain to enter those perfect eyes.

"Maura…. I…" she sighed… "I love you Maura… I know I said it yesterday but I just really want to make sure you know that okay?"

Maura looked up confusion filling her eyes… "but?" she asked tentatively, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer to this question.

"There's no but. I just wanted to say I love you. Aren't I allowed to say that to my girlfriend?" she said it before her she had a chance to process what she had assumed. Her cheeks went a blush crept across them.

A gorgeous smile adorned the M.E's face as she stared up at the detective.

"Yes you are allowed to say that to your _girlfriend_ Jane." Maura accented girlfriend, her eyes lighting up at the word. "That's one thing I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing. I love you too. " She crawled up the wonderful brunette's body planting a kiss on her lips.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura pulling her down against her causing them both to giggle. Suddenly Jane her phone ringing and groaned, "Ugh phones" she thought.

But Maura had other plans she rolled over grabbing Jane's phone answering. "J-a-ane's phone" While Jane had fun running her hand up Maura's leg slowly causing the blonde to shudder and her voice to crack slightly.

"JANE RIZZOLI where are YOU! We were supposed to have lunch today! You were due here an HOUR ago!" Angela Rizzoli yelled before realizing it wasn't Jane who answered the phone.

"Oh Maura dear I'm sorry to yell at you honey do you know where Jane is?" Maura tried not to giggle. She was a terrible liar but she had to try.

"Umm…." She said still trying to keep her voice calm and even as Jane tried to distract Maura by sucking on a soft spot between the doctor's neck and shoulder and tracing patterns on her inner thigh. "L-l-let me see if I can find her Angela."

Jane's eyes went very wide as she realized who was on the other side of the phone. Maura put her thumb over the mouth piece "Oh Jane…" she called softly "Your mother's on the phone." She mocked giving her lover a coy smile.

Jane took the phone from her hand with a sour look before answering her mother. "Hey Ma. Oh CRAAAPPPPP." she said smacking her forehead. "I'm sorry I completely forgot…. Yea well… I kinda had a… a good night last night and it slipped my mind…" She said peering sideways at Maura smiling. Maura couldn't help but blush under the detective's gaze. "MA I am NOT talking about this with you. Yes I will be there soon. I'm sorry I'm late yes… oh and by the way Maura is coming with me… Yes I know she's always welcome… yes we'll be there soon. BYE MA!" She said snapping her phone shut.

Maura could no longer contain her giggles and burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry detective but did I just hear you get interrogated by your mother?" she said raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

Jane just sighed leaning in to capture her girlfriend's lips in a fiery kiss. She pulled away with a pout on her face.

"I would love to stay with you all day just like this but we have to go to my parent's for lunch." Jane got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm headed for a shower…care to join me?" Jane said wiggling her eyebrows subtly.

Maura was at a loss for words. She just nodded silently unable to form a complete sentence. She followed Jane without another word. It was one of the longest showers either of them had ever taken. The water was cold long before either thought about showering.

They got dressed in casual clothes, or at least Jane did. Maura's version of casual clothes cost more than most of Jane's wardrobe. It was a good thing that Jane had left some clothes on previous occasions for the occasional sleep over.

It was during a small light breakfast that Maura started to feel nervous. She fidgeted in her seat… "Maura…What's wrong?" Jane asked looking concerned.

"Jane I've wanted to be with you for so long and I don't want to screw this up I mean I'm not good at relationships or friendships or dealing with people in general in the past I was in relationships but I never really had the connection with anyone that I have with you… I wanted to tell you this for so long but… I really didn't know how to ask for -mmph" Maura was cut off by Jane's lips on hers. Her hands wrapped around the blonde's waist to comfort her.

"Maura…" she said breathlessly when the kiss ended. She could see the emotions play across her girlfriends face like a movie. Maura was someone that Jane could always read like a book. Maura couldn't lie, out loud or otherwise. She would never make a good poker player because her face spoke volumes. She could see the tears that Maura was trying not to shed and how frightened she really was that her lack of social skills was really going to ruin everything between the two of them.

"Listen to me… I've wanted to kiss you since our first _sleepover_. When I asked you if it was a sleepover or your way of telling me you were attracted to me I was seriously hoping for the latter. When we went undercover I almost kissed you right then in there at that bar because you looked so… irresistible" Jane's eyes darkened slightly.

"Do you still have that outfit by any chance? Because if you do I would really love to see if someday…ya know when we aren't supposed to be at my parent's house for lunch…." Jane trailed off stroking Maura's cheek with her thumb.

Maura felt her face get warm and a blush flooded her cheeks. She giggled.

"Yes Jane, I still have that outfit and I will wear it for you when…" She put her hands on Jane's hips. "ever…" She pulled her closer. "you…" Jane felt her body flush with Maura's "want!" she said kissing Jane heatedly. Lacing her hands around Jane and slipping her hands under Jane's shirt to explore the skin on the small of Jane's back.

Jane broke away. "Wow… GAHH! I wish we did NOT have to go to my parent's house right now… You are TOTALLY showing me that outfit when we get home!" She gave Maura one last chaste kiss before grabbing her keys. "We should head out… Ma is expecting us, and you know how she gets especially when we are already late.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews everyone I really hope someone is still following this. If you are PLLZZZ hit that little button at the botton that says "review" every time I get a review it makes my day SERIOUSLY!**

**A/N 2- still don't own anything!  
**

The drive to the Rizzoli's went pretty quickly. Jane held Maura's hand the whole time trying to keep her girlfriends nerves at bay. When they pulled up Maura felt as if she was about to hyperventilate. Jane gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be okay." Jane said leaning over to place a kiss on Maura's cheek.

They walked into the house hand in hand. They hadn't discussed how they were going to handle this and Jane thought maybe she should have thought of that before stepping into her mother's living room. Jane kept a firm grip on Maura's hand.

"Hey Ma! Hey Pop! Hey Frankie!" Jane said pulling Maura along.

Her father and Frankie were on the couch watching the game. They waved with their beer free hands without even ungluing their eyes from the television. Jane's mother walked out of the kitchen greeting both Jane and Maura with a big smile.

"FINALLY!" she said throwing her hands in the air. She looked both Jane and Maura over her smile growing even wider.

"It took you long enough Janie! I thought you'd never realize it. My next step was going to be drastic and you probably woulda killed my Janie! I'm so glad you figured it on your own. Come here girls and give your motha a hug!" She said engulfing both women a back breaking hug.

Over Angela's shoulder Maura and Jane gave each other looks of pure confusion. Jane tried to think.

_What the hell was going on here? What the hell is my mother talking about? _

Angela released them from a hug and hurried back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Leaving both Jane and Maura utterly confused and standing in the middle of the living room. Jane and Maura walked into the kitchen hurriedly. Jane slammed the door open.

"Ma!" she said rather loudly. "What the _HELL _are you talking about? Would you like to fill in Maura and me in so we know what the _HELL_ are talking about?" She said motioning to her and her girlfriend feeling rather frazzled.

Angela just stared at her daughter and the stunning daughter and started laughing, tears coming to her eyes in the process. "Oh sweetie… sometimes you can be as clueless as the men in this family." She said loudly, causing a loud "HEY!" to be heard from the proud Rizzoli men in the living room. "Shush you two!" Angela yelled before turning back to her daughter and Maura.

"You and Maura," Angela explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You two finally figahed out that you are head over heels from each other and judging by the glow you both have my daughter is finally being _well taken care of_." She said accenting the rest of the sentence with a knowing look and a head and hand motion to make her point.

"MA!" Jane said before bringing her hands to her face and throwing her head back, rubbing the palms of her hands over her eyes. Her mother could be so embarrassing sometimes. Maura just giggled as blush crept over her face, concentrating on the floor willing herself to stop blushing before looking at Mrs. Rizzoli again. Suddenly a thought hit her like a freight train.

"WAIT!" now more angry and frustrated than embarrassed.

"How long have you known this? How did you know how did you know how I felt before even _**I **_did? And finally IF YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRY TO SET ME UP WITH EVERY GOD DAMN ELLIGABLE BACHELOR IN BOSTON?" Jane shouted the end feeling her anger finally boiling over.

She was waving an accusatory finger at her mother and felt like pulling her hair out at that very moment. Maura grabbed her arms and rubbed them soothingly trying to calm Jane down before she started a fight with her family all over their new relationship. Jane instantly relaxed into Maura's touch and Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist leaning her head on her lovers shoulder before even thinking. However, she soon tensed wondering if she should be this touchy with Jane in front of her mother. She tensed slightly before trying to pull away but Jane stopped her as if reading her mind, putting her hands on Maura's keeping them firmly wrapped around her waist.

Angela's smile grew wider as she leaned back into the counter. "Aww, Janie it's so nice to see you so happy! But anyway back to ya questions. I'm ya motha I had a good reason! Now think. If I had come up to you and told you that I thought you were in love with Maura your best and virtually only female friend you would have thrown a fit and done EVERYTHING in your power to prove me wrong? Am I right?" She said looking at Jane seriously.

Jane's face softened she knew her mother was right. She'd never admit it out loud but she knew it and so did Maura who gave Angela a knowing smile and a slight nod.

"Of course I'm right I'm your motha I'm always right…" She continued not waiting for an answer. "…which in turn would have just hurt both of you. Face it Jane whatever you think I want you do the polar opposite. I wanted you to do a nice safe job or at least go into the plumbing business with your fatha but no you decided it would be a bright idea to become a homicide detective and scare the living daylights outta your motha everyday. And to top it off drag your brother into it to…" Jane gave her a signature Jane Rizzoli scowl for bringing up her issues with Jane's occupation yet again.

"But enough of that… that's not what we're talking about right now. I knew that if I set you up or attempted to set you up with enough men you would finally get sick of it and realize that they weren't your type and that Maura is… Your motha may not have gone to college but I can come up with a good idea now and again."

"Reverse psychology… interesting tactic" Maura muttered into Jane's shoulder.

Angela just smiled at the doctor. "I'm glad you figured it out though because my next move woulda been to have it on the score board at the next Red Sox game. Maybe then you two woulda payed attention!"

Frankie took this moment to enter the kitchen. "Yea ma great idea… we woulda seen "_ATTENTION BOSTON! My daughter Jane Rizzoli is a GIANT LESBIAN and is completely in love with doctor Maura Isles. Maura will you go on a date with Janie since she is too chicken to ask you herself? Love you Janie, signed your Motha. _Flash across the score board I'm sure that woulda went over _greeaaatttt _ma!" he mocked grabbing another beer from the fridge. Maura burst out laughing and Jane cuffed him a good one in the back of the head.

"Go watch the game you jackass! Before I kick your ass!" Jane said trying not to laugh herself.

Frankie made sure he was out of arms length of his sister before he called "OH MA! You can't forget the P.S._ Just because you're a lesbian now Janie doesn't mean you get out of giving me grandkids! I still want grandbabies!_ I'm sure all of Boston woulda gotten a kick outta that!" Maura was doubled over from laughing and Angela couldn't help but chuckle. Meanwhile Jane had burst out of the kitchen after Frankie to make sure she beat the hell outta him before dinner. It was a good thing Frankie had a head start.

"JANIE don't you dare get blood on the carpet! Just because you're dating a Boston PD's medical examiner that's no excuse to kill ya brotha!" Angela called.

Sometimes Frankie didn't know when to shut his mouth. She chuckled before getting back to task of getting dinner on the table.

"She's right Jane remember sweetie I physically _cannot_ lie without hyperventilating so I'd have to incriminate you for the murder." Maura yelled hoping her girlfriend or Frankie would not get injured in this scuffle. She had plans for Jane when they got home.


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily for Frankie Mr. Rizzoli managed to get Jane off him before she did serious damage. He would be sore tomorrow but that was about it. Jane had him pinned when her father threatened to let Frankie tell Korsak and Frost about the score board idea. She quickly unpinned her brother and walked back to the kitchen without a word.

Jane's mother had managed to get dinner on the table on time despite the distractions. She had made a great dinner that Maura enjoyed thoroughly. There was just something about a home cooked family meal. Angela had made an amazing chestnut ravioli with brown sugar sage sauce. Jane's worries had been very ill founded. Her entire family accepted Maura as her girlfriend with open arms.

Dinner conversation had been natural and easy, well that was until desert when Maura had gotten **bold. Angela had out done herself and cooked**** Ricotta Cake with Lemon Glaze for desert. **** Angela got up to clear the dishes when she volunteered Maura to help her get desert ready. Jane** shot her mother an incredulous look

"Ma seriously she's a guest? Let Frankie get off his ass and help you or ask me!" Maura gave Jane a slightly nervous look at the idea of being left alone with Jane's mother but let it pass.

"She's like family now Janie." Angela said brushing it off as if she did nothing wrong.

"It's okay Jane I'll be fine but if I don't come back send a search and rescue team." Maura said trying to reassure Jane with what she hoped came across as sarcasm.

Jane smiled weakly squeezing Maura's hand before letting her follow Angela into the kitchen.

Angela put the dishes in the sink before turning to Maura. She leaned against the sink and sighed softly.

"Maura dear…" Angela is looking at the floor trying to choose her words wisely. Jane is happy and she doesn't want to screw things up for her. "I admire you. You make Janie so happy. I haven't seen her that happy in a LONG time. Jane's grandmother died shortly after she joined the force. Jane and Franks mother were very close. When Frank was first starting the business Jane, Tommy and Frankie spent a lot of time with Franks mother as we worked together to make Franks business a success, so Jane became very close with her. So when she passed away Jane was never quite the same. She never really talked to anyone about it and lost some of the "Rizzoli spark" she had. Jane doesn't like to talk about it but she's quite a lot like her. She has the same spitfire attitude that Anna had."

Angela hadn't looked directly at Maura instead she focused on the cabinet next to Maura or the floor. Maura could tell she was lost in memories.

"When Jane met you she regained that spark when she met you so honestly I had a feeling you two might get together. No one has else made Jane smile like that, you really bring out the best in her Maura…You may not be exactly who I always Maura bringing home your more feminine and intelligent and much less hairy" Angela chuckled "but that doesn't mean you aren't the perfect match for Jane" She paused this is when the conversation would get hard. "I need to warn you though Maura… Jane has a habit of pushing people away. She get's frightened that she will hurt those she loves so she'll try to push you away and she'll clam up but that's just because she loves you. The trick is don't get mad, or hurt just don't let her push you away Maura. You two belong together. Janie may be pushy, bossy, jealous and a pain in the ass sometimes but she's yours and you are hers." She crossed the kitchen to pull Maura into a hug. "You're family now sweetheart."

Maura felt tears forming in her lacmeral gland, she blinked willing them not to fall. Frankie was getting impatient and Maura was getting nervous that her mother had been holding Maura hostage in the kitchen for so long.

"Ang dear, are you baking desert or are you actually gonna bring it out sometime soon?" Frank SR. yelled getting impatient himself. Angela had made his favorite dessert and he wanted to dig in.

"Well," Angela stated, letting Maura go and clapping her hands. "their getting impatient. So we better get going before Jane comes busting in here guns blaring flashing her badge like I'm a kidnapper or something." She chuckled. Maura grabbed plates and cutlery while Angela grabbed the Ricotta Cake with Lemon Glaze and headed back into the dining room.

Dessert conversation went smoothly although Jane couldn't tell you exactly what they'd talked about. Probably due to the fact that sometime during the scrumptious cake Maura had found it more interesting to start tracing patterns on Jane's thigh under the table working closer and closer to the center to her lap as dessert progressed. Jane had squeaked slightly and looked over at Maura only to have Maura flash her a brilliant smile. Thankfully no one else had the time Jane had told her mother it was time for them to leave Jane was so tightly wound all she wanted to throw her up against her car and have her way with her right there in her mother's driveway. Nevertheless she thought better of it and decided she must wait till she got Maura back home. Maura and Jane exchanged hugs with Angela, Frank and Frankie.

"Take care of her… don't screw this up." Angela whispered in Jane's ear before she virtually dragged Maura out the door to the car.

Jane put the car in drive and sped off toward Maura's house. She placed her left hand on the wheel the other hand rested on Maura's knee.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Jane asked. Her voice slightly lower than normal, battling with the arousal Maura had caused, trying to keep her cool till they got to back to Maura's.

"I had an excellent time. You're family was very hospitable and warm. I had an excellent time. They took the news of our relationship much better than I thought they would. I'm delighted regarding how dinner went tonight Jane." She said taking Jane's hand in her own.

Jane brought up Maura's hand up to her lips kissing it lightly. "I'm glad you had a good time." She paused "Now, _why _did you feel the need to make me want to take you right on my dining room table in front of my parents? Because honestly it was quite distracting and I can't tell you a damn thing about what we talked about over dinner." She said trailing more kisses along Maura's arm.

Maura's breath hitched as the kisses progressed up her arm. "I-I- Just find you so damn sexy detective it's hard to control myself sometimes." 

By the time they pulled into Maura's driveway both were rather eager to get in the house. Maura and Jane got out of the car. Maura pulled Jane into a heated kiss against the car.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Dr. Isles." She said smiling flashing back to her first night with Maura when they kissed just like this in her driveway. She would never get tired of this of their fiery passion they had.

Maura felt a blush creep across her cheeks as she giggled grabbing Jane's hand and leading her to the front door. She opened the door and pulled Jane to the couch, closing the door with her foot along the way.

"Jane you looked so sexy tonight." She pushed the detectives coat off letting it hit the floor without a care. She kissed Jane again feeling her body temperature rise as Jane's hands roamed and explored her body.

Maura's tongue ran across Jane's lower lip asking for entrance. Jane opened her mouth allowing Maura to explore the hot wet cavern of Jane's mouth. The detective pushed off the M.E's blazer and let her hands roam under the blue silk top. Maura pushed Jane down on the couch and straddled her waist. Jane moaned at the feeling of Maura's body on top of her feeling the blonde's heat radiating through her thin skin tight pants. Maura worked on the buttons of Jane's black ¾ sleeve button down shirt as she kissed her way down her jaw to her lovers neck. Ripping it off and throwing it on the floor with their jackets. Maura quickly shed her own shirt, her clothes suddenly feeling very superfluous. Jane ran her hands up Maura's flat stomach feeling the silk skin and toned muscles. Maura moaned against Jane's neck, soon their bra's were gone too. Jane was working on the button of Maura's pants.

"God Maura I love these pants on you but they are so _**hard**_ to get off!" she said in an almost growl.

Maura chuckled helping her with the button and zipper before resuming her kisses along Jane's chest. She caught a nipple in her mouth circling it with her tongue. The other caught between her thumb and forefinger gently rolling it. Jane moaned loudly. Maura sat up to work on the button of Jane's pants.

"MAURA!" A started yell was heard from the kitchen, and both women froze. Maura's eyes went wide recognizing the voice immediately.

"Mother?" She turned her head her voice cracking in shock and horror.

She scrambled to cover her chest as Jane groped along the floor on the side of the couch for her shirt.

"Maura if you are going to bring home a man you should at least try to make it to the bedroom!" Her mother was standing in the lighted kitchen with a half empty glass of white wine. Judging by the wetness on her shirt she must have spilled it at the shock of seeing her daughter shirtless over the back of the couch.

"MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Maura was practically screaming, still holding her bare chest.

"Well darling your father and I were in town for a visit and you weren't home so I used the key we had from a few years ago. We were pleasantly surprised to find out you hadn't changed the locks, and that the security system code was still the same. Your father is in the guest room sleeping I came out to get a glass of wine and heard _strange _noises coming from the living room I turned only to see you on your couch with someone and no shirt." Her mother said seeming very nonchalant about the fact that she basically broke in to her daughter's apartment, slightly accenting the fact that her _adult _daughter was in a state of partial undress in her own house with someone.

"So I see your mother has boundary issues too!" Jane whispered trying to find some humor in this terribly embarrassing situation.

"JANE!" Maura hissed loudly looking down at her lover.

"Jane? _JANE?" _Maura's mothers voice grew louder. "That does not seem like a man's name." Her eyes grew narrow. "_Who exactly are you on that couch with Maura Elizabeth Isles?_" Her voice growing more acidic and disgusted.  
**  
**Jane took this moment to sit up, she clutched her shirt to her chest, she waved pathetically at women in the kitchen. Mrs. Isles eyes grew wide with shock and the wine glass fell from her hand shattering on the floor. "Maura Elizabeth Isles get your shirt on and get OFF that woman and stop this foolishness! You were raised better than that!" Mrs. Isles shouted. Maura reached down for her shirt and Jane's heart dropped into her stomach thinking that Maura was going to do exactly what her mother had ordered. Her face fell and she felt as if she was going to be sick. _Was Maura that ashamed of her? _Tears filled her eyes threatening to fall.

"Maura I-I-I'm sorry maybe I should j-j-just l-l-leaave" Jane attempted but she was soon shut up by Maura's index finger on her lips.

Maura's eyes narrowed and she gave Jane a stone look "NO" she said firmly. She got off Jane but grabbed her hand dragging Jane over to her mother. Jane was still clutching her shirt to her chest and she blushed deeply being in such a state of undress the first time she met her girlfriends mother.

"Mother I am a grown woman _not_ a child. This is Jane my _girlfriend_ Mother." Maura motioned to Jane emphasizing the word girlfriend, her tone on the word mother was icy cold and the farthest thing from Maura Isles's normal tone Jane had ever heard.

"Jane this is my Mother. Eva Isles. If you think I am bossy meet my mother. As you have just heard, she thinks that she can rule the world." Maura had never spoken to her mother like this and was surprised she had the courage to now.

Jane just stood there unsure of what to do or say, so she just turned to put her shirt on correctly and buttoned it quickly so she was no longer exposed. She turned back to see Maura and her mother still having their staring contest neither one choosing to back down.

Mrs. Isles broke the silence "You- you are _dating_ this…this _woman_?" as the words left her mouth her face contorted and she looked as if she just drank a harmful chemical. Jane took Maura's hand trying to comfort her girlfriend slightly from the acidic words coming from her mother.

"Yes, mother we are not only dating but we are in love, whether you and father approve or not. You know what? You have NO right to be in my house but since you have no place to go for the evening and father is already sleeping…we are leaving, Jane and I. I expect you to be gone when I get back tomorrow…" Maura was already headed for her bedroom dragging Jane along with her.

Maura packed herself an overnight bag before going back into the kitchen to make sure she grabbed food for bass. By this time Maura's father had woken up and was standing in the kitchen with her mother. He hadn't said a word he just walked up to Maura and enveloped his daughter in a hug.

"I love you Maura sweetheart. Just be happy." He whispered in her ear before letting her go. He didn't talk to Jane directly before giving her a nod and heading back to Maura's guest room. Maura grabbed their bra's off the floor and shoved them in her bag. Jane picked up bass, surprised at how heavy this animal actually was.

"Holy shit Bass buddy you weigh a ton." She said struggling to carry this heavy and slightly awkward animal out the door Maura had opened for her.

Maura giggled before going over to help her girlfriend. They carried bass out the door making a much less dramatic entrance than Maura had wanted. They put bass in the car when Maura realizes that she left her keys on the counter. She pulls Jane with her back into the house to grab her keys. When they reached the door again, Maura put her hand on the back of Jane's neck and pulling her in for a long passionate kiss that caused Mrs. Isles to get dizzy using the counter to keep her balance. Maura broke the kiss and turned to her mother.

"Goodbye Mother." She said as she closed the door.

Jane was dumbfounded following behind her girlfriend attempting to gather her thoughts as her brain had turned to mush with the passion that kiss contained.

They climbed in the car. Maura decided she was driving, Jane seemed in no condition to think straight let alone drive.

"W-was that really necessary? I mean in front of your mother? I mean I'm not complaining because you are a fantastic kisser but are you trying to kill your mother or just cause her to faint?" Jane said.

Maura turned to Jane with a large smile. "I wouldn't call it _necessary_ but I would call it fun." She said her smiling grew wider.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jane asked.

"We are headed to your apartment detective. I'm not done with you yet." She said her voice lowering. She saw Jane visibly shiver as her eyes darkened with arousal. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**- **Okay I know this update took FOREVER you have permission to shoot me I hit a wall that took forever to get around... There are a few more chapters after this I have all them written but the next one once that is done I will post the rest of the story. This is my 1st M scene so plz don't shoot me if it stinks it gave me a LOT of trouble...still don't own... review and make my world go round =D...**

About 5 minutes after they left Maura freaked out thinking they had forgotten Jo when she heard a suspicious growling from the back seat. Apparently, Jo had been thinking more clearly than anyone and had followed Jane and Maura to the car and jumped in the back seat beside Bass.

Maura kept her grip tightly on the steering wheel trying her best to keep her mind on the passion she felt for Jane and her perfect body instead of how badly her mother had just reacted to the woman she wanted to wake up next to every morning for the rest of her life. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek as she pulled into the spot in front of Jane's building. Jane didn't miss this, she leaned over kissing Maura's cheek and wiping away the tear.

"Maura sweetheart, I am in no way telling you not to cry. I will be your shoulder, and you can cry on me until we have to leave for the Rizzoli Family Sunday dinner tomorrow but I think we should get Bass upstairs first. Since I'm pretty sure you feed him lead instead of lettuce since he weighs a ton and as much as I'd like to think I can I _know_ I cannot get his fat _tortoise_ not _turtle_ ass up those stairs by myself." Jane said pointing to her apartment.

Maura chuckled knowing Jane was right. "I also think you might wanna take off those heals when we get in the front door cuz carrying Bass up three flights of heals might spell disaster." Maura nodded again. They unloaded Bass and Jo from the car. Jane took Jo for a quick walk before helping Maura lug the very large heavy tortoise up three flights of stairs. The whole way up the stairs Jane muttered swear words under her breath trying not to let Maura hear her. Maura had the front of Bass's shell and was climbing the stairs backward, Jane had their bag now containing Maura's completely illogical heels slung over her shoulder and the back of Bass's shell. Jo had already ran ahead up the stairs to Jane's apartment excited to be home. By the time they reached the top of the stairs both women were out of breath and panting. Jane managed to get the door open and they set Bass down gently on the floor, along with the bag.

"Bass buddy…" Jane was bent over hands on her thighs. She realized that maybe she needed those yoga classes Maura was always trying to get her to go to, or she had to start eating healthier. "we're gonna work on teaching you to climb stairs… or you can go on a diet… your choice."

The tortoise just stared at her from the floor before turning slowly to lumber away Jo Friday circling him yipping attempting to get Bass to play. Maura started to laugh which quickly turned to tears. Jane immediately stood up taking Maura in her arms and leading them to her room, grabbing her bag on the way. She was going to sit them on her couch but thought better of it after tonight's events. She sat them on the bed and Maura just cried on her shoulder. She hadn't spoken a word since they left the car. Jane just let her cry. She kept her arms around the smaller women rubbing comforting circles on her back and kissing her hair. She honestly didn't know what to say to make this better. Jane had never been good at comforting people, more often than not she opened her mouth, and inserted her foot.

"Jane…" Maura mumbled. "I'm sorry my mother was so horrible to you…I…I.. Oh Jane…" Maura buried her head in the crook of Jane's neck and inhaled the scent that was just Jane.

Jane sighed. After meeting Maura's mother Jane finally completely understood why Maura Isles had so much trouble with emotions. Anyone who grew up around someone like Eva Isles didn't stand a chance.

"I'm the one that should be sorry Maura. You're mother had no right to talk to you like that. I should have said something. I'm sorry Maura. No one.. and I mean NO ONE has a right to talk to you or treat you like that. I don't want to make you choose between me and you're family and I won't. I know you love them, but I want you to know, no matter what you choose I'll always love you Maura Elizabeth Isles." Jane leaned down to kiss the top of Maura's head again. She heard Maura sniffle. She pulled Maura back to look in her eyes.

"I love you Maura Isles. I'll always be here for you as long as you need me. I promise. I'm not the best at this comforting thing but we'll learn together okay? Now whataya say we change into some jammies?" Jane asked wiping the tears from Maura's eyes.

"I think I'd rather just get you naked then have you change Jane, because I never did get to finish with you before, and that's just not fair. I hate to leave things unfinished. I always finish what I start Jane." Maura said wiggling her eyebrows. Jane bit her lip seeing a fire ignite in Maura's eyes as she spoke.

Maura pulled Jane's face forward their lips meeting in a heated kiss. Maura grabbed the top of Jane's shirt ripping it opened, no longer caring about the buttons. Jane pulled back pouting a little.

"I really liked this shirt." She said her bottom lip pulled out in an adorable pout. Maura playfully nipped at the protruding lip.

"I'll buy you a new one. Right now I just want it _off_ of you…**immediately**." Maura growled ripping the shirt off and throwing it on the floor. Maura focused her attentions on Jane's neck. Jane moaned as she felt her lover soft lips on her neck. Maura pushed Jane back against the pillows and climbed over her to straddle her waist, letting her hands roam up and down Jane's flat toned stomach and up over her breasts feeling Jane's nipples harden against the palms of her hands. Jane moaned arching into Maura's touch desperately searching for more contact. Maura leaned down to capture Jane's lips.

"Mine." Maura whispered. "All mine."

Maura trailed kisses down Jane's jaw to her chest making sure to kiss the adorable mole on Jane's right breast before moving to her nipple circling it with her tongue before taking it into her mouth sucking and nipping it gently. Maura rolled the other nipple between her fingers, loving the noises Jane was making beneath her. Jane raked her nails up and down Maura's clothed back lightly before pulling at the material roughly, hinting it off so she could feel Maura skin to skin. Maura took the hint releasing Jane's nipple with a small _pop_. She pulled her shirt off and threw it across the room not caring where it landed. Jane stared at the beautiful sigh above her of a shirtless Maura, her jaw hung open, and her eyes wide. She licked her lips in anticipation. Maura smiled, she liked having the power to silence the loud mouth detective.

Jane reached up taking one of Maura's perfect full breasts in her hand, kneading it slowly, needing to touch Maura before she exploded. Maura bit her lip trying to suppress a loud moan that threatened to escape. This was about Jane. Maura leaned down pressing her lips to Jane's. Their tongues met in a soft loving dance as old as time. Maura broke the kiss breathless.

"Jane if you can't behave I'm going to have to use your own handcuffs on you!" She said with a naughty smile.

"Mmm Kinky!" Jane said with a smile.

Maura pressed her lips to Jane's. "You'll have your turn Jane. Now play fair!" Maura said sticking out her tongue like a child.

Jane chuckled. "Alllrighhhttt." She said overdramatically.

Maura trailed kisses down Jane's chest toward her destination slowly; taking time to admire Jane's toned flat stomach and making sure to explore it thoroughly with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Jane's navel, before dipping into it quickly and resuming her trail down to the wet glistening patch of neatly trimmed curls at the apex of Jane's thighs. Maura ran her fingers up and down Jane's wet center. Jane moaned arching her back silently pleading for more contact. Maura locked eyes with Jane smiling, seeing the overwhelming love for this woman reflected back at her. She trailed her fingers up and down Jane's center gathering the wetness on her fingertips.

"Mmmm, Jane baby you're so wet…" Maura moaned bringing her fingers to her lips and tasting the beautiful woman in front of her.

Jane melted at the sight. It was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen. She almost came undone in that moment. She lifted her hips urging Maura to touch her.

"All for you Maura…all for you. Please, Maura.. I need you please." She begged.

Maura couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that she was the one who had this power over the normally brash and put together detective.

Maura running her tongue along the Jane's center feeling the heat emanating from Jane's center.

"Oh GOD… Maura _please_…" Jane begged looking down at her lover.

Maura chuckled dipping her tongue into Jane's center. She moaned at the overwhelming wetness she found there. Jane's hips lifted off the bed at the intrusion. Maura pushed them back down, holding Jane still. Maura flicked Jane's clit with the tip of her tongue; Jane gripped the sheets with her right hand tangling left in Maura's hair urging her on. Maura smiled feeling Jane's hand in her hair, Maura increased the pressure of her tongue on Jane's clit making rough circles before sucking on it gently.

Jane threw her head back moaning loudly.

"Oh..Fuck Maura… Yes…don't stop!" Jane panted.

Maura had no intentions of stopping. She slid her right hand up sliding two fingers into Jane's dripping folds.

"God Jane baby you're so tight." Maura moaned. Jane almost lost it at these words, she felt her sex grip Maura's sex as her girlfriend pushed deeper inside of her. Maura curled her fingers upward as she pulled them out earning a loud guttural moan deep from within Jane's chest.

"Maura-Maura so close…"

Maura increased her pace, sucking more hungrily on Jane's clit.

"Baby I'm going going to- MAAAUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jane came screaming Maura's name. Maura slowed her pace letting Jane ride out her orgasm. When the shuddering subsided, Maura removed her fingers licking them and Jane before moving up to lay her head on Jane's chest, snuggling into her side.

Jane wrapped her arm around Maura softly stroking her hair.

"Maura that was.." Jane was at a loss for words.

Maura chuckled. "Thank you Jane."

Jane kissed Maura soundly her hand moving down to draw random patterns on the doctor's bare stomach.

"Mmmm" Maura moaned into Jane's mouth. Jane tugged on the buttons of Maura's pants trying to undo it. She pulled away,

"Pants off now.." Jane paused "Please?" she added sweetly.

"I'll take them off but sleep first more sex later sweetie." Maura said smiling at her girlfriend. She could tell Jane was tired from the powerful orgasm she had just experienced.

Jane pouted. "but..but…"

"But nothing sleep now sexy later." Maura said firmly trying to fight the smile that was playing at her lips.

Jane pretended to be mad, turning away from Maura with a "Humph!".

Maura smirked. She got up from the bed removing her remaining clothing and climbing back into bed, she snuggled up to her girlfriend spooning her from behind. She kissed the back of Jane's neck as she settled off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hiiiii all! I know it has been FOREVER! Since I updated this ANDDDD It's short BUT I'm working on the next chapter now. After that chapter I PROMISE I will post the rest of the story because the rest is written. It was just missing a few chapters in the middle. SO yea you can all thank Piazzolla Pie for threatening me if I didn't write more and update by tomorrow =D.**

Jane awoke with her head on Maura's stomach and her arm draped across the doctors hips.

She nuzzled her cheek against the soft skin. Maura moaned softly shifting underneath her. Jane sat up stretching and looking down at her slumbering girlfriend an idea being sparked in her mind.

"The best part of wakin up is Maura in your bed!" Jane mumbled to the Folgers coffee tune.

Jane kissed Maura's stomach where her head had just been resting trailing kisses down Maura's abdomen toward her thighs.

Jane stopped her journey as she settled herself between her girlfriend's legs looking up and seeing that Maura was still in a light sleep.

Jane placed a long slow lick up Maura's center. Maura's hips shot off the bed, her eyes opened, and she moaned loudly.

"Jaaanneeee w-what are you doing?" Maura said voice still deep from sleep.

"Giving you a non conventional wake up call Dr. Isles." She paused "Jane Rizzoli style."

She finished with a smirk adorning her lips. Maura already wreathing under Jane's touch, she ripped the sheet off Jane and pulled her girlfriend up to meet her lips.

They kissed long and slowly, Jane pressed her body flush with Maura's. Maura felt Jane's hot wet center against her own and couldn't help but moan at the heat emanating from her lover.

Maura laid on the bed breathing heavily, a sheen layer of sweat coating her body, Jane's head on her chest and her left arm laying across her stomach possessively. Maura glanced at the clock, it was 11 am already and they were supposed to be at Jane's mothers by 2pm.

She glanced at Jane who was now making random shapes on her stomach.

"Jane sweetie we need to get up. Both you and I need to shower if we plan on getting to your mothers on time." Maura stated.

"But I don't wanna" Jane whined.

"I want to stay right here in bed with you… who said I was done with you anyway?" Jane smiled evilly pushing herself up and straddling Maura's hips.

Leaning down she captured the doctor's lips.

"Mmmm Jane you know I would like nothing more than stay in bed with you all day. However, look at it this way." She paused trying to gather her thoughts as Jane's mouth had moved to her neck and had attached herself to a particularly sensitive spot behind the doctor's right ear.

"I-if w-we don't show up at your mothers on time she will show up here, and seeing as she has a spare key you and I both know she will barge in." She sighed,

"And sweetie do we _really _need to go through that again, only with _your_ mother this time?" Jane detached herself from the doctors neck long enough to meet Maura's eyes. Jane blew a long puff of air up toward her bangs.

"Yes, my mother _has_been known to come looking for me when I don't make Gnocchi Night." Maura smiled knowing she had won. "Good now let's go shower. We can save some water and shower together."

Jane smiled, she loved compromise, Maura wanted to get out of bed and Jane wasn't done with Maura yet, a mutual shower would fix both of these problems but she was sure there would be no conserving water happening today.

* * *

An hour, a tank of hot water, and one long cold ass shower later, both Maura and Jane stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered and in fluffy white towels. Jane walked out of the bathroom, an extra long towel wrapped around her torso.

She headed for her closet opening it and searching for an outfit. She found a pair of dark wash jeans that Maura had picked out for her. Some designer she'd never heard of and the price tag would probably give her chest pains, but hey they were decided on a white button up three quarter sleeve shirt to go with her jeans, another of Maura's recent purchases, something about buttons, teeth, and stomachs. Jane had stopped being able to comprehend her words with Maura's lips assaulting her neck and collarbone.

Jane was pulling on her jeans when she heard Maura's hair dryer in the bathroom. Jane chuckled pulling on her shirt and buttoning it up. She realized Maura was going to be a while so she headed to her kitchen for her favorite breakfast, Lucky Charms and BACON! Not together of course… no that would be just weird. She had bacon on the _side. _She knew Maura wouldn't see the genius so this was the perfect opportunity while she was getting ready.

By the time Maura stepped out of the bathroom perfectly primped and put together, looking like she would put Paris runway models to shame, the apartment was filled with the smell of bacon. She walked from the bedroom inhaling deeply. She'd never admit it but despite the lack of health benefits of bacon she found it strangely appetizing. When she stepped into the kitchen, she watched her girlfriend munching on bacon in between bites of a popular sugar filled cereal that she had heard Frost associate with unicorns and pride flags.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She decided to sneak up behind her otherwise occupied girlfriend. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders and kissing the top of her head. Jane jumped slightly, covering her remaining piece of bacon in a sugary mess of milk and rainbow shaped marshmallows. Maura smirked as she picked up the piece of bacon and took a bite. She chewed thoughtfully before commenting.

"That is strangely delicious" She shrugged giving Jane's hair one last kiss before she moved to the counter to pour herself and Jane some much-needed cups of coffee.

Jane's eyes followed Maura around the kitchen absolutely stunned.

Maura took the seat across from Jane, setting a cup in front of herself and the bewildered looking detective.

"Who are you and what have you done with health conscious '_Jane that cereal has absolutely no nutritional value_ and _how can you eat those strips of artery clogging cholesterol with a minimal amount of actual meat.'_ Maura? Huh? I mean really the Dr. Maura Isles I know would _NEVER_voluntarily eat bacon… never mind lucky charm mush covered bacon." Jane leaned across the table putting her hand on Maura's forehead.

"Are you running a fever? Did you get zapped by your hair dryer?" Jane paused dramatically.

"Are you really a cyborg?" she finished with a Rizzoli grin. Maura smiled and shook her head at Jane.

"You've just been rubbing off on me Jane." Maura said a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"for example…this morning." The smirk finally broke free. A blush colored Jane's cheeks.

Maura popped another piece of lucky charm covered bacon in her mouth.

"This has to be one of the strangest nutritional combinations I have ever seen. Yet somehow it is strangely delicious…" Maura continued chewing as a sigh of appreciation escaped her throat.

"If you love that I can't wait to see what kind of sounds you make when you try cheese curls and chocolate marshmallow ice cream." Jane said her mind coming up with numerous naughty combinations involving one very naked Maura and ice cream and various toppings.

Maura snapped her fingers in front of Jane's face.

"JAAAANNEEE?" "Wha-?" The detective wiped a bit of unflattering drool from the corner of her mouth with the side of her hand.

The M.E. rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

"Lost in thought I see. I said, it might take some convincing to get me to try that combination… but I trust your skills of persuasion detective." She leaned over planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips before making herself a tofu scramble to hopefully balance out the bacon and lucky charms she was munching on.

**TBC...**

**If you update moreee chapters will be postedddd! lol that's my creepy way of asking for more reviews so plz?**

**thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8B

**A/N- this is the second half of the chapter I posted earlier. **

Jane pulled up to her mother's house. She looked at Maura before getting out to open the door for her.

"M'lady" she said extending a hand to help her girlfriend out of the vehicle.

Maura stepped out of the car with an elegance and grace only she could pull off.

The doctor gave Jane a radiant smile and she gripped her hand tightly. She had never been good one to one, never mind in a small crowd, but with Jane's family she had always been comfortable. She looked forward to an entire dinner with the people Maura felt were her real family.

Jane led the way to her childhood home determined to put Maura at ease after their ordeal with the Isles's the previous night. While Maura had been picking out shoes Jane had called her mother and quickly asked her to make sure that everyone would be on their best behavior tonight so that it would go smoothly for Maura.

As they stepped into the Rizzoli house Maura and Jane could smell the delicious smell of what could only be spaghetti sauce wafting from the kitchen. Jane inhaled deeply.

"Ah Ma is making Nona's spaghetti and meatballs, she must really like you she only makes that for _Family." _Jane said smiling she wrapped a protective arm around her girlfriends waist.

"My Nona used to make her spaghetti and meatballs whenever us kids asked. Ma was so surprised when Nona took her aside one night to show her the family's secret recipe. Nona said it was like an initiation you're a Rizzoli when you can make the Rizzoli's famous spaghetti and meatballs. On the outside it looks plain but like the family there's much more than meets the eye." Jane said her voice full of pride.

"Nona only taught my mother how to make the sauce and her special meatballs before she died. She told me I was her favorite grandkid and she'd never even show me. She said when I was ready my mother would show me. I still haven't reached that point yet. Ma said she would show me after I was married and had the joy of making them for _my_ kids the way she had the joy of making them for hers."

Maura could see the happiness in Jane's eyes as she thought about the future. Maura hoped that she would be next to Jane helping her make this special Rizzoli family Recipe.

Jane stepped into the kitchen with Maura. The eldest Rizzoli turned wooden spoon full of sauce in her hand.

"JANIE MAURA!" Angela threw out her arms enveloping her girls in a hug, trying her best not to let the sauce stirring spoon hit Maura's perfectly styled hair.

She released the couple and turned to place the spoon back into the pot.

"Janie could you and Maura finish the garlic bread? Your brother started it then got distracted." Angela muttered.

"Sure Ma, Frankie probably got distracted by something shiny like his reflection in the pot hanging of this cabinet." Jane said rolling her eyes.

Maura and Jane rolled up their sleeves, Maura was eager to help.

Dinner was ready in a snap with the three women working in harmony in the kitchen.

About half way through dinner dinner Maura heard her phone in her purse on the floor. She reluctantly pulled the phone out of expecting it to be a call for work. When she saw "Mother" on the caller ID she threw her phone back in her purse almost violently.

Angela looked at Maura concerned. She had never seen the calm and collected doctor so out of sorts.

"Maura dear are you alright?" Angela asked her voice filled with worry.

"Yea Maura what did that phone ever do to you?" Frankie asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"FRANKIE!" Angela and Jane said in chorus.

"Wha-?" He managed attempting to chew and swallow his mouth full of food.

"Franco Rizzoli Jr. I know I taught you not to eat with your mouthful."

"To answer your question Frankie my cell phone has done nothing to me… it cannot do anything to me as it is an inanimate obje- oh that was one of those phrases wasn't it?" Maura smiled glad she had caught herself before she had gone into a full explanation of the impossibility for a phone to _do_ anything on its own.

Frankie nodded trying to contain a chuckle.

"It was your mother wasn't it?" Jane said recognizing Maura's anger.

Maura simply nodded.

"What happened with your mother dear? I'm sure it can't be _that_ bad I mean she is your mother after all." Angela reasoned always needing to know exactly what was happening in everyone's life.

"Well you see Angela after we left here last night Jane and I drove back to my apartment so we could take care of Jane and I could take adequate care of Bass and Jo. However, what we did not know was that my parents had stopped by and decided to stay the night at my house without my knowledge or consent. My happened to catch us on the couch wi-" Maura was caught off guard as Jane slapped her hand over her girlfriends mouth knowing that if she didn't stop Maura soon her whole family would have a clear and vivid image rivaling that of what Mrs. Isles saw last night with her own eyes.

Frankie started to choke on his spaghetti as he realized where Maura was going with her story.

Frankie senior whacked his son on the back to dislodge the food lodged in his son's esophagus.

"Let's just say Maura's _sweet_" the word came out of Jane's mouth with so much disgust it might as well been made of acid. "mother wasn't as loving or accepting of our relationship as you all were."

"Face it Jane." Maura's voice cracked. "My mother is a closed minded upper class snob who will never change or become a more decent human being." Maura fought the reaction of connection between her amygdala and lachmal gland.

Jane pulled her girlfriend into an embrace.

"I'm sorry Angela." Maura sniffled. "The spaghetti is delicious. Jane was telling me it was her Nona's secret family recipe."

Angela reached across the table and took Maura's hand.

"Ya know what dear. I'm gonna have to teach you this recipe sometime you should let me know when you're free. I should warn you it's not an easy recipe. It will take a while to master." Angela's smile was warm and full of love.

"You are family now dear." She said softly.

Maura could no longer contain the tears that were staining her cheeks. Jane hugged Maura tighter.

"HEY wait a second you've never even taught ME that recipe Ma! What gives?" Jane said loudly.

"I know Maura won't blow up my kitchen because she is only half paying attention to me because she is to busy trying to catch the score on the SOX game JANE."

"hey hey hey! That was only ONCE and I was 10! Will you give it a rest already! Sheesh a woman can't get a break in this joint." Jane feigned frustration.

Maura chuckled against Jane's chest. She finally felt like she had a family

TBC...


	10. Chapter 9

It had been a few months since the shooting and Maura felt like Jane was closing herself off completely. Jane had never really been able to fully open up to Maura. She always held something back. Maura had a good feeling it had to do with Jane's horrible experience, but she had gotten worse since the shooting. Maura just needed to find a way to get Jane to open up to her. When Maura had watched Jane hit the pavement it was as if her whole world shattered into a million pieces. She had rushed over, trying her best to slow the bleeding in Jane's side. For Maura with every drop of drains blood that drained from her body a little more of her world fell apart and disappeared. She still woke up screaming on occasion, drenched in cold sweat. The only thing that could calm her was finding Jane by her side, still warm, still alive, and still breathing. On these nights, Maura had to curl close into Jane's side and just hold, her as if she let go Jane would disappear.

Maura couldn't figure out any way to get through to Jane for a long time. She racked her brain for weeks when it finally hit her, she had been driving home from the morgue when a song came on her radio when she was flipping through the stations. A song called "Fall By Clay Walker". It fit perfectly. She went home, downloaded, and burned to a CD. She made sure to give it to Jane the next day at lunch. Jane had been put back on light desk duty, her injury was healed but the doctors, much to Jane's protest, wanted her to take it easy just a little while longer.

"Jane." Maura said as they sat at Maura's desk eating some sandwiches Jane had picked up from a nice deli down the street. "I made this for you last night. Will you listen to it for me later when you get home?" Her eyes pleading as she pulled the CD from her purse.

"Sure, Maura sure I'll listen to it as soon as I get home." Jane said half-paying attention through a mouthful of sandwich, she was looking over a current case file on Maura's desk.

Maura put her hand on Jane's arm. Jane looked up realizing that Maura was serious this time. She saw the serious look in Maura's eyes. "Ok Maura seriously I promise I'll listen to it."

Maura smiled knowing that Jane had finally listened to her. "Thank you Jane."

She leaned over kissing the detective on the cheek. "Now that lunch is through, I have to get back to work if I want to get out on time today. Jane nodded.

"I better get back to before Frost and Korsak think we're down here having a quickie on one of the autopsy tables." Jane smiled and for just a second Maura saw a hint of the old Jane before it disappeared again under Jane's newly formed walls, thicker and higher than Jane had ever had before.

She left the morgue and Maura hoped more than ever that Jane would really listen to the CD and understand what Maura was trying to say.

Maura sighed returning to her reports so she might be able to get home on time.

Jane returned to her desk trying her damnest to make the day pass faster. She wanted nothing more to get home and sit on the couch with a beer, take a nice hot shower and then just veg out. She got home right on time, throwing her keys on the counter before taking Jo out for a walk. Jo took a nice leisurely walk, making sure to sniff every tree bush and fire hydrant before letting Jane return to her apartment. When she got back in she remembered she promised Maura she would listen to that CD. She got it out of her ran down to her car retrieving it from between her seats before returning to her apartment and popping it into the CD player. Grabbing a beer and heading to the couch she listened to the lyrics come over the radio fiddling with the CD case.

Oh, look, there you go again  
Puttin' on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day  
Doin' this and doin' that  
Always puttin' yourself last  
A whole lotta give and not enough take  
But you can only be strong so long before you break

So fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby, fall

Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder, and let it fade away  
And if you wanna let go, baby, its okay

Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

Hold on, hold on,  
Hold on to me

Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine  
I'll catch you  
Everytime you fall  
Go on and lose it all  
Every doubt, every fear,  
Every worry, every tear,  
I'm right here  
Baby fall

Jane could feel a tear slide down her cheek as she listened to the lyrics. She threw the case on the coffee table in front of her. As it hit the table a small note fell out and hit the floor. Jane picked it up seeing Maura's small perfect handwriting.

_Dear Jane,  
I love you more than life itself. I have for longer than I think I ever realized. When I saw you almost leave me that day I realized there were things that science couldn't fix and it scared me beyond anything I can put into words. For me science has always…ALWAYS held the answers to any problem or questions I might have. I will always be here for you. Whether you want me or not, I'll be here. Waiting for you to realize that at some point, you have to let down your walls and just let me in. Jane no one can live without letting someone in. Please let me catch you…_

_Love always,  
Maura_

Jane couldn't control her tears anymore. The dam broke and they fell free. The CD had ended. Right then she realized what she had to do. She got up and jumped in the shower before packing a bag, grabbing her Ipod and a box out of her dresser. Before she got shot she had a plan, but once that bullet pierced her abdomen she thought that she would never be able to go through with it. She thought that she would never be able to be what Maura needed ever again. She was broken to broken. but reading that note she realized that Maura loved her, and all her broken self. She grabbed Jo and headed out the door heading for Maura's.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N- SOO guys last chapter of this story. BUT i'm pretty sure I'll continue this universe. I wanna wrap up things with Maura's mother at some point and then maybe show you all Maura's Spaghetti making lessons with Angela. Stay Tuned!**

Jane stopped on the way to Maura's to pick up some candles and a bouquet of red roses. She wanted tonight to be special. She pulled into Maura's driveway and not seeing her car realized the good Doctor wasn't home yet. Jane pulled out her cell phone.

"_Hey can I come over 4 a drink?-Jane_"

"_I'm not home yet. Korsak asked me to run some more quick tests for the Donavon case. I should be home in about an hour. Meet you then?-Maura_"

"_Sounds perfect. I love you Maura.-Jane"_

"_I love you too Jane. Did you listen to the CD yet?-Maura_"

"_Yea, Can we talk about it when I come over?-Jane" _

"_Okay, see you in an hour. XoXo-Maura_"

Jane flipped her phone shut. She decided to park down the street so that Maura wouldn't realize she had arrived yet. She used her key and let herself in to the M.E's beautiful house. Jo settled herself on the couch after quickly sniffing Bass to see if he'd changed since she was here last. Jane headed for the kitchen getting out a bottle of Maura's favorite wine, and two glasses. She rushed around the house lighting candles. She got a vase and made sure the roses were in water placing them on the counter. She went into Maura's room and changed into a sexy lingerie ensemble that Maura had gotten her quiet a long time ago. Grabbing Maura's speakers from the bathroom, she set them up on the coffee table in the living room.

She heard Maura's car pull in the driveway and suddenly felt nervous. She hid the box between the couch cushions. She heard the lock click and she felt like her heart was going to stop. Maura walked in the door, the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla invaded her senses, and she noticed the kitchen light on. She set her keys on the table and headed toward the kitchen. Jane heard Maura's heels on the tile and she poured some wine and sat at the island waiting for her to come around the corner. Maura turned the corner to see Jane sitting in her kitchen in a negligee with wine, her ipod and speakers set up, and a dozen red roses sitting in her favorite vase. The site of Jane alone made her knees weak. She walked over and kissed Jane. Pressing her body against her tightly, needing to feel Jane close to her to make sure she wasn't in fact dreaming. Jane handed her a glass of wine which Maura gladly accepted.

"Jane what are you doing here? When you texted you said you'd be here in an hour." She checked her watch. "and it definitely hasn't been an hour yet."

Jane smiled. "I texted you from your driveway. I parked my car down the block. I wanted to surprise you."

Maura's smile grew. "Well it worked!" She kissed Jane again lightly, loving the feeling of their lips together. Jane took Maura's hand.

"Come with me I want to sit on the couch with you. We need to talk." Jane said with a smile.

Maura's face fell slightly. Those words didn't often lead to good things but the smile on Jane's face gave her hope.

Jane settled on the couch pulling Maura into her lap. Maura nuzzled her head in the crook of Jane's neck, enjoying the closeness.

"I listened to that CD Maura. I really did and I read your note. I'm sorry I've been so closed off lately. I…I I've just felt so broken. I didn't want to be broken but I was and I know now that I need your help in order to heal. I'll learn to fall as long as I know that you'll always be there to catch me, and I want you to know that I'll always be there to catch you too. Now can you do me a favor can you listen to a song for me?" Jane was smiling again.

Maura nodded. She would jump of a building for Jane if she asked her too, so whatever Jane needed she would do. Jane hit the play button on the Ipod with her foot. Reba came over the speakers playing a song Maura hadn't heard before.

Met an old man yesterday  
Next to me on a westbound plane  
He said "I was married sixty years  
I swear it feels like she's still here."  
Then he took out a picture

Staring at that black and white  
The tears filled up in his eyes  
I said "You were a lucky man."  
He said "I feel like I still am."

When he told me her name  
I heard myself say...

I wanna be Somebody's Chelsea  
Somebody's world  
Somebody's day and night  
One and only girl  
A part of a love story  
That never has an end  
You know that's what every woman wants to be  
Somebody's Chelsea

He made me laugh when he talked about  
Their first date and her father's doubts  
He said "Even as her hair turned gray,  
She still took my breath away."  
And that it never changed with time  
That's when I closed my eyes

I wanna be Somebody's Chelsea  
Somebody's world  
Somebody's day and night  
One and only girl  
A part of a love story  
That never has an end  
You know that's what every woman wants to be  
Somebody's Chelsea

And when we finally said goodbye  
I hugged him and said "I'll never forget  
How you showed me what it means..."

To be Somebody's Chelsea  
Somebody's world  
Somebody's day and night  
One and only girl  
A part of a love story  
That never has an end  
You know that's what every woman wants to be  
And I wanna be  
Somebody's Chelsea  
Somebody's Chelsea  
Somebody's Chelsea  
Somebody's Chelsea

Maura could feel tears starting to form at the beauty of the song she just heard. She raised her head to meet Jane's eyes. Jane smiled.

"That's a song called "Somebody's Chelsea" by Reba McEntire. I swear she writes love songs just for me. I wish I could have her on my speed dial sometimes." Jane paused.

Maura couldn't help but giggle.

Jane took a deep breath knowing the next words she were going to speak weren't going to be easy, she let out the breath with a long whoosh.

"I first heard that song a few months ago. A few weeks before I shot myself… as soon as I heard I knew. It was like a sign from Big Red herself" Maura tilted her head confused, Jane immediately understood,

"Reba McEntire sweetie her nickname is Big Red." Jane said with a large smile. Maura smiled and nodded understanding written on her face.

"After what happened I thought that I was wrong it wasn't a sign I was just an idiot that was seeing what I wanted to see, how could I ever possibly ask you to try to put up with me… to try to help me hold together the pieces of my broken self. Today I realized when I listened to that CD that I love you so much and as selfish as it is I could never let you go even if I tried. I want that love story that never ends…" Maura took a deep breath not sure, if she knew where this was going. She hated guessing, so she just waited.

Jane reached between the cushions pulling out the same box she'd hid there before. She opened it and Maura's eyes went wide "Maura Elizabeth Isles… will you be my Chelsea?" Jane asked. She'd never been so scared in her life as she waited for the answer.

Maura felt the tears in her eyes overflow. Her heart felt as if it would burst. She nodded unable to speak for a moment. "Y-y-yes Jane. Yes, now and forever yes!" she captured Jane's lips trying to show Jane just how happy she was through this kiss. She pulled back and Jane took her hand slipping the ring on Maura's finger.

At that moment, Maura was absolutely sure of 3 things.

She loved country music now more than ever.

She was going to make sure to take Jane to a Reba McEntire Concert someday

This was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

-FIN-

Please please PLEASE lemme know what ya'll think okay?


End file.
